


Nightmares - Post FZZT

by Hecky_Padalecki



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nightmares, Post 1x06, Post FZZT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecky_Padalecki/pseuds/Hecky_Padalecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The after affects of the events in the episode FZZT 1x06.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares - Post FZZT

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the work I sent to the SQA for my exam and I got an A so I hope you enjoy it as much as they did. Also please comment at the end I'd love to hear your feedback or ideas.

She turned to face him. She could feel the wind rushing through her hair. Fitz was saying something but she couldn’t hear him through the deafening wind. She froze.  
They were flying over the ocean and she was carrying an electromagnetic alien virus that, when she died, could blow up the plane and kill the team. She weighed up her decisions and decided she should jump from the plane and drop 30000ft to her death. Jemma looked straight into his eyes, “Leo” she whispered then leaned back and started falling. Her body was numb even with the force pushing her closer to the water. She saw the plane disappear through the clouds. For a moment everything was calm. This was her fate. She closed her eyes, accepted death and hit the water.

She woke with a gasp. She found herself on the floor of her bedroom, sweating with tears streaming down her face. It wasn’t the first time she’d had this particular nightmare. In fact it had been haunting her sleep regularly for the last three months. She knew that this was the brains way of processing and dealing with her actual fall. “Think cheerful thoughts” she said to herself. She remembered the moment she met her one true friend, Leopold Fitzgerald, at the S.H.I.E.L.D science academy. “Hi, I’m Jemma Simmons” she said in a soft, shy voice. They both hated their names so they made a deal that they would have nicknames. Leo’s was Fitz and Jemma’s was Simmons. From that moment on the two were beside each other the whole time.  
Then she thought back to when they were asked to join a team of agents on the Bus. “Why do they call it a Bus considering it’s like a jumbo jet” questioned Fitz. She giggled to herself. Then that’s when they met the specialist Mr Robot Grant Ward. He was meant to be the solution and the only solution so working in a team was a struggle. She then thought back to how many missions they’ve had and the countless of numbers they’ve brushed death. She shuddered. She closed her eyes and thought back to the day of the mission.

It started with the team being called to a campsite where a body was discovered dead, floating. She found out that the body was floating due to an alien virus. The virus was contracted through a small electric shock that was undetectable so it would be too late to know. The virus fried the hosts brain then sent an electromagnetic pulse stopped gravity in the body making it float. The pulse also disabled all electronic devices within a couple of meters. The body was taken back to the Bus when Jemma realised she had contracted the virus. In the few hours she had she tried to create an antivirus but she thought it failed. That’s when she decided she should save everyone and jump out the plane. She found herself falling and thinking about Leo. She was away to die and she was only thinking about him. Then she saw that Grant Ward was falling through the air coming to save her. He grabbed her, injected the working antiserum and opened the parachute. 

There was a knock at the door. An exhausted looking Fitz stood at the doorway. “Want to talk?” he asked. She nodded her heavy head. “Why are you up?” She asks, and she finds herself genuinely concerned for him. “I keep having nightmares, how about you?” He says. She nodded again. “Every time I fall asleep, I feel myself falling, and I hit the water, and I just think of what it would do to y- you guys. It was what I thought as I fell.” She had almost said 'to you', but she stopped herself. She started feeling better as she talked to Fitz. “You were thinking of us when you were about to die?” He asked. “I don’t really know about the others, but I couldn’t stand to see you without any hope left, and I couldn’t stand it if something like that happened to you again. My nightmare was of you hitting the water and leaving me alone. You’ve been beside me the whole time.” After that they changed the conversation to lighter topics, and they lay down on his bed together, just enjoying each other’s company.  
She woke to a warm sun peering through the window. She felt well rested, and Leo’s arm was lying across her. She woke him, allowing them a moment before getting up to head about their daily duties not saying a word to each other. That night, she went to her own sleeping quarters, but it felt cold and empty and she had nightmares again. She woke from her nightmare drenched in cold sweat. Then she turned on the light, changed into a fresh set of pyjamas, and perused one of the many papers she had set aside over the last few months. She’d been up for an hour and a half already, having read through two of doctor Banner’s papers on the effects of prolonged contact with a variety of force fields.  
She turned off the light; she couldn’t shake the feeling of falling. She immediately opted to turn the light back on and then she resorted to her method of inducing exhaustion. It was a small paperback a friend had given her last months. She’s only made it through three chapters so far but after making it through a record two chapters in one sitting, Jemma still felt like she was on edge. That forced her to consider the possibility that she wouldn’t be getting much sleep that night.  
So again she went back to Fitz, and she crawled into bed with him where he was still awake as well, and he put his arms around her. It felt safe. She fell asleep in his arms again, and maybe one day they would talk about this, but for now they would just enjoy each other’s company and warmth.


End file.
